


fall on your faith like you faith for religion

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Jealousy, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Louis, Relationship Problems, Riding, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sappy Ending, Sub Harry, Subspace, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: louis viaja en el tiempo para ayudar a louis y harry a solucionar una discusión. pero no sin dominar a harry y enseñarle a louis un par de trucos de doms primero.





	fall on your faith like you faith for religion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fall on your faith like you faith for religion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276651) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> al parecer estoy obsesionada con los au de viaje en el tiempo, sorry. las minusculas son intencionales. 
> 
> titulo de la canción "flesh" de miguel.

el champú de coco de harry llena la habitación del hotel cuando él abre la puerta del baño, derramando luz en la oscuridad. louis se encoge de hombros, parpadeando con los ojos abiertos desde su lado de la cama, se había quedado dormido viendo las noticias nocturnas. bosteza y se sienta para mirar a harry secar sus largos rizos cuando entra en la habitación.

—bebé, ¿enviaste el resto de la documentación para el loft? —pregunta harry, mirando sobre su hombro a louis, sonriendo un poco cuando louis quita sus ojos de su culo desnudo.

louis se frota la barbilla, torciendo un poco la boca. —mierda, lo había olvidado por completo, para ser honesto.

harry excava en su bolsa de cosméticos y se vuelve hacia el espejo en el que louis puede ver su perfil y sus largos dedos sumergirse en su costosa crema de noche.

—esta es la cuarta vez que te lo he recordado, lou.

—lo sé, lo sé. lo haré, lo juro.

—bien —dice harry, un poco corto. hay un gesto desaprobador pellizcando la esquina de su boca. louis suspira para sí mismo, pasándose una mano por la cara y descansando sobre su almohada.

—esa no es tu voz de “bien”.

harry suspira, poniendo el resto de la crema en su rostro antes de volverse de nuevo a louis, una mano en su cadera. —es sólo que te pedí que hicieras sólo esta cosa hace años, lou.

—lo sé, bebé. pero no es como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo libre y se me escapó de la cabeza. puedo mandarlos mañana por la mañana. no es un gran problema, amor. no es como si tuviéramos que empacar y mudarnos de inmediato —dice louis.

—es justo eso, sin embargo. no tenemos tiempo hasta el descanso y por eso quería tener todo listo ahora, antes de que comenzara la promo.

louis resopla un poco, todavía tratando de mantener su voz suave. —todavía no creo que sea un gran problema. no es como si estuviéramos sin casa. tenemos otras dos‒

el fuerte suspiro de harry detiene a louis. se sienta de nuevo y harry no lo mira. parpadea rápidamente cuando harry inclina la cabeza hacia él, la mandíbula pulsando con tensión. —sabía que no querías ese loft. deberíamos cancelarlo. el papeleo no está hecho de todos modos.

—no he dicho eso, harry.

—no tenías que hacerlo. no querías este loft y te convencí de que sería una buena idea y obviamente eso no es lo que quieres. no debería haberte forzado.

—harry —dice louis, empujándose fuera de la cama para cruzar la habitación hacia harry. él lo alcanza antes de que esté a su lado, una mano yendo directamente a la parte baja de la espalda de harry, frotando pequeños círculos—. no me estás forzando a nada. quiero esto, ¿de acuerdo? lo haré.

harry suspira, pasando sus ojos por la cara de louis, escudriñándolo por un momento.

—estoy cansado. vamos a la cama, podemos hablar más sobre ello por la mañana —dice harry, alejándose, y eso duele. quiere decir algo más, pero harry lo frena con una mirada.

—buenas noches, entonces —dice, con la mano cayendo a su lado.

harry camina a su lado y se hunde en la cama. louis vacila antes de subir después, insatisfecho de que se vayan a dormir sin resolver nada, pero sabe lo cansado que está harry después de tener que sortear paparazis en los ángeles. extiende su brazo hacia la cintura de harry y se detiene para ver si todavía está bien. harry se relaja en la cama, así que louis se presiona más cerca y hala a harry hasta él. —te amo —murmura en la parte trasera de la cabeza húmeda de harry.

—te amo —dice harry, y por un momento, se siente como suficiente.

\--

louis se despierta por el sonido amortiguado de una discusión a través de las paredes de su hotel. busca ciegamente el calor de la espalda de harry y parpadea despierto cuando se da cuenta de que harry ha desaparecido.

comprueba la alarma. 4:23 am. demasiado pronto para que harry saliera a correr. louis puede sentir lo incorrecto en el aire y se lanza hacia arriba, alerta en el frío de su habitación.

la gente de al lado sigue discutiendo, incluso más fuerte ahora, de repente hay un ruido sordo que lo hace saltar. louis gruñe molesto y quita el edredón. planta sus pies en el piso áspero del hotel y da a la habitación una exploración rápida. harry se ha ido, incluyendo todas sus cosas—no se habría ido así. un pequeño pánico afilado se arrastra por su espina dorsal.

louis coge su teléfono y se dirige fuera de la habitación para buscar al manager de la gira, cuando, al mismo tiempo, un joven él sale de la puerta junto a la suya y casi tira a louis al suelo. —fíjate —dice el joven louis.

louis se endereza y refunfuña‒

 _por supuesto_ , louis se gruñe a sí mismo. de todos los días para que esto suceda—su cosa del viaje en el tiempo no ha pasado en un tiempo. es algo con lo que él ha vivido toda su vida, apenas saltando aleatoriamente hacia atrás en el tiempo para ayudar a su yo del pasado en alguna experiencia difícil.

la primera vez que sucedió, sólo tenía 12 años, regresó en el tiempo para ayudar a su yo de 5 años a encontrar su camino de regreso a su madre en un tesco lleno y desconocido. entonces sucedió otra vez, cuando él estaba al borde de su crisis gay—una versión más vieja de él lo convenció de no huir de casa, como si eso solucionara cualquier cosa con sus sentimientos por los chicos.

ha ocurrido unas pocas veces más desde entonces, pero ahora con harry molesto con él, es el peor momento posible para ayudar con cualquier cosa a un yo más joven.

—oi, cuida el tono —dice louis y esa es la primera vez que su yo más joven alza la mirada.

a juzgar por su flequillo desordenado y las ojeras, parece que este louis es uno de mediados del 2012.

—qué demonios tienes en la barbilla —escupe louis, servicial.

—se llama una barba y tú estarás teniendo una en un par de años también —eso hace que su yo más joven estreche sus ojos, haciendo las ojeras más prominentes y jesús.. él recuerda esto.

—¿está hazza ahí dentro? —pregunta casualmente.

—sí, me echó a patadas —dice louis, sombríamente.

—vuelve allí —suspira louis, cansado de la actitud del louis joven.

—no voy a volver allí, no después de lo que ha hecho —se queja el louis joven, petulante, con su boca fruncida severamente.

—no crees eso, nunca has creído eso.

—¿por qué no vas a hablar con él entonces, ya que no pareces estar ayudándome?

—¿harry sabe?

—sí, ya ha pasado una vez.

louis tararea. eso hace las cosas mucho más fácil entonces. —llave —dice. el louis joven prácticamente la golpea contra su mano. louis se estremece, arrugando los ojos. él camina más allá del louis joven y se da la vuelta—. no vayas a ninguna parte. voy a solucionar esto y volver a mi propio tiempo —el louis joven se encoge de hombros, cayendo patéticamente contra la pared.

louis rueda sus ojos y desliza la llave, haciendo clic en la puerta abierta tan pronto como zumba. él espera que harry lance algo—porque esas solían ser su tipo de peleas—pero en su lugar, harry está enroscado en la cama, la espalda hacia a la puerta, los hombros temblando con sus sollozos. a louis le duele el corazón verlo así.

—vete —dice la voz de harry, gruesa con las lágrimas.

—bebé, soy yo —dice louis lo más suavemente que puede—. soy del futuro. ¿está bien si entro?

harry levanta la cabeza y gira para mirar sobre su hombro. él esnifa y louis se muerde el labio, porque es tan bonito, con sus rizos cortos y sus labios rosados lindos y mejillas mojadas. con este harry, él puede lidiar.

—hola, cariño —dice suavemente y harry hace un suave gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—siento que me tengas que ver así —harry se ahoga, sentándose rápidamente. se limpia el rostro con las manos mientras louis se levanta para arrodillarse junto a él. louis suaviza el flequillo de harry, tirando ligeramente de los rizos y sonríe al rostro de harry cuando él finalmente levanta la vista.

—hola —dice louis.

harry le sonríe de vuelta, pequeño. sus ojos están ansiosos por beber de louis ahora que louis está más cerca.

—no, no, está bien, bebé. te ves hermoso como siempre.

harry se ruboriza con el cumplido y luego una amplia sonrisa se extiende por su cara. —eres tan hermoso cuando lloras, cuando lloras —canta él, y louis en realidad se ríe en voz alta. sólo tiene que hacerlo, se inclina hacia adelante, presionando un beso en su frente.

—hermoso chico, ¿puedes decirme que está mal? —pregunta louis, cuidadoso. no está seguro de si están en ese punto en el que puede usar la palabra con “p”.

—dijiste que no podías c-confiar en mi con ella. porque es una perra confabuladora… y te seguí diciendo que no era real. estábamos de acuerdo, ¿sí? con lo de la gestión y todo. louis, eres el único al que quiero. el _único_ —dice harry suavemente, una ola fresca de lágrimas deslizándose. traga otro sollozo y louis lo acerca, dejando que harry meta su rostro lleno de mocos en su cuello. su cabello aun huele a coco.

—¿por qué no me creerías? tú eres todo lo que quiero, tanto que duele.

dios, louis había olvidado lo difícil que había sido esto. lo mucho que pelearon. él era tan inseguro en ese entonces. louis suspira suavemente, acariciando el cabello de harry, amando en secreto la forma en que sus rizos cortos rebotan cuando pasa una mano sobre ellos.

—estoy asustado, harry, sé que el yo con el que estás atascado no te lo dirá, porque soy un gran imbécil celoso, pero estoy asustado. hay un montón de presión, para los dos, y no soy tan bueno manejándola. tu eres quien me pone en mi lugar.

—¿todo estará bien? —harry alza la cabeza finalmente y louis le sonríe.

—siempre estará bien.

—¿nosotros no… rompemos por esto?

louis se ríe, sus ojos arrugándose. —claro que no, bebé.

harry parece relajarse con eso, la tensión soltándose. —desearía que no fueras un idiota a veces —dice, su voz aun congestionada. louis se ríe, acunando su nuca.

—yo también, bebé. soy un idiota en forma, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

—gracias. ¿beso, por favor? —dice harry, dulcemente y se inclina, moviendo su cara como una flor hacia el sol. louis toca sus labios con el pulgar antes de dejar un beso casto en ellos. cuando se retira, el rostro de harry se arruga un poco, decepcionado por la rapidez del acto.

—habrá más de eso en un momento. ¿está bien si me hago entrar y ustedes se arreglan?

harry luce dudoso por un segundo antes de suspirar y asentir.

—le daré un golpe si se pone estúpido contigo —dice louis, sonriendo ampliamente cuando harry suelta una risita.

—gracias —dice harry de nuevo—, papi —añade al final, tímido y suave, y las cejas de louis se disparan hacia arriba. así que ya han experimentado con eso. louis sonríe por encima de su hombro a harry, que todavía parece un poco avergonzado, las mejillas rosadas.

—sé un buen chico —dice louis firmemente antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla silenciosamente detrás de él.

—deja de ser tan pendejo —dice con severidad, antes de que el louis joven tenga la oportunidad de mirar desde donde está sentado en el suelo.

el louis joven se levanta, estallando. —¿cómo pudiste aliarte con él?

—porque tiene razón. siempre tiene razón. ¡es harry!

—es favoritismo —el louis joven se mofa.

—harry es mi persona favorita, sí, pero estás siendo ridículo. ¿honestamente piensas que nuestro joven harold disfruta de estar cerca de taylor jodida swift? estás fuera de tu maldita mente.

—él estuvo de acuerdo en pasar el año nuevo con ella…

—él acordó pasar el año nuevo con ella porque les compra a los dos menos mierda de la gestión durante los primeros meses del 2013. estaba haciendo un trato. él está haciendo esto por _ti_ , siempre está haciendo esto por ti.

el louis joven se ve indignado un momento antes de perder su fachada, el rostro desmoronándose fácilmente. louis puede leer la vulnerabilidad allí, lo cansado que siente y lo corta. —sé que es difícil, lou —louis pone una mano firme en su hombro—. no es mucho más fácil el próximo año, pero tienes que confiar en harry y lo mucho que te ama por encima de todo lo demás. harry es lo único que tienes, todo lo demás es una mierda.

el louis joven suspira. —tienes razón —louis sonríe a sí mismo, porque sabe lo mucho que ambos odian admitir que están equivocados—. simplemente no he pasado el año nuevo sin él en dos años —dice, su voz vacilante en las últimas palabras.

—si te hace sentir mejor, comparten un beso público y él está de vuelta en tus brazos antes de que el reloj dé la 1. ambos ven la bola del año nuevo bajar en los ángeles y comparten un beso y él te dice que los ángeles se siente más como casa que nueva york de todos modos.

el louis joven exhala y louis suelta la mano en su hombro. —¿listo para entrar allí y pedir disculpas?

el louis joven asiente, de pie más recto y guiando el camino. louis bufa suavemente detrás de él. harry levanta la mirada cuando la puerta se abre, mordiendo su labio inferior. parece que se ha lavado la cara, pero sus ojos todavía están rojos y está sorbiendo en el borde de la cama.

—lo siento —dice el louis joven. harry no dice nada al principio, sólo se sienta allí, sorbiendo y dios, él es bueno haciéndolos sentir culpables. louis empuja a su joven yo hacia delante, haciéndolo tropezar.

—vamos —susurra ásperamente.

—realmente lo siento, haz. no quise decir casi nada de eso… —louis se acerca y le da una patada en la espinilla.

—¡auch! ¡bien, vale! nada de eso. no quise decir nada de eso y lo sabes —dice el louis joven, mirando detrás de él para fulminar a louis.

harry suspira suavemente, frunciendo el ceño un poco. —quiero que confíes en mí.

—confío en ti —el louis joven se adelanta y louis se queda junto a la puerta, dejándolos solucionarlo por sí mismos—. es en ella en quien no confío y, a veces me olvido —se sienta al lado de harry—, que puedes manejarlo. sabes cómo manejarte a ti mismo —el louis joven presiona su palma en la parte superior de la mano de harry—. ¿me perdonas?

harry asiente con la cabeza. —por supuesto que te perdono —louis se agacha aliviado, apoyando su peso en harry.

—soy un idiota.

—lo eres —ríe harry.

—lo siento.

—estoy trabajando en ello…

—estás trabajando en ello…

dicen los dos al mismo tiempo. harry apoya su cabeza contra él.

louis aplaude sus manos, sorprendiendo a los dos. —bueno, eso fue encantador. me voy a ir ahora.

—espera, no lo hagas —dice harry, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que el louis joven casi se cae contra la cama—. todavía no me has besado —dice harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—oi, tu novio está parado justo aquí y acabamos de tener una discusión sobre la confianza y ahora te has ido y me has dejado —protesta el louis joven desde donde está, la mitad de la mano apoyada en el borde de la cama.

harry se da la vuelta. —sí, lou, pero eres tú. con barba. tu barba es realmente caliente y no he tenido un beso apropiado todavía —el louis joven frunce el ceño.

—creo que tu barba parece estúpida —dice el louis joven.

louis se ríe en su cara y arruga los ojos cuando harry se topa contra él como un cachorro ansioso, las manos enroscadas alrededor de su pecho. —por favor, ¿puedes darme un beso, papi? —susurra harry, la voz ronca.

—por supuesto, bebé —sonríe y se inclina, porque harry a esta edad todavía es un pelo más alto que él. harry se anota, entusiasta y gimiendo en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando sus labios hacen contacto. abre la boca con facilidad para louis, gimiendo en voz alta cuando louis mete la lengua. besar a harry siempre se siente como si se estuviera ahogando, estrellándose contra las olas y perdiéndose en ellas por unos momentos—los gemidos que harry deja salir y la forma en que persigue la lengua de louis cuando él la pasa en la parte delantera de sus dientes.

louis lo asienta con una mano firme alrededor de su cintura y gruñe cuando harry juega sucio y se muele contra él, su polla dura fácil de sentir contra los pantalones de dormir de louis. louis gruñe.

harry se separa primero, con los ojos abiertos y la boca tan roja que louis tiene que inclinarse y chupar su labio inferior con sus dientes. harry gime, su cabeza cayendo de nuevo contra el louis joven que ha decidido unirse a ellos. el louis joven lo mira por encima de los hombros de harry y envuelve un brazo posesivo alrededor de su cintura, alejando las manos de louis casi por completo.

—lou —dice harry, su voz suena terriblemente ligera, como si ya estuviera empezando a ir a la deriva.

—¿qué pasa, bebé? —pregunta louis primero, pero harry sacude la cabeza.

—no tú, papi, me refería a lou… mi louis —él gira su cabeza para mirar al louis joven—. por favor, ¿podemos?

louis sonríe para sí mismo porque sabe que pueden. recuerda esta noche bastante vívidamente.

—no vas a decir que no —le ofrece a su yo más joven—. y le debes una.

el louis joven suspira, mirando a louis una vez más antes de que sus ojos se suavicen con la cara brillante de harry. —bien, vale.

—hmm, cama entonces —louis se aleja, sonriendo por la manera en que harry gime un poco. louis se quita su camisa de dormir, viendo a los dos jóvenes muchachos ir a trompicones hasta la cama—. y ropa fuera, si vamos a hacerlo —dice con el tono de mando que ha perfeccionado después de años de esto. incluso tiene al louis joven en un pequeño trance, quitándose los pantalones sin un solo argumento.

harry se desploma sobre la cama primero, desnudo y con aspecto ruborizado y hermoso.

louis se quita sus pantalones y sube a la cama. se toma su tiempo, estirándose perezosamente en la parte superior de harry, las manos yendo a sus caderas blandas, vacías de los tatuajes que todavía tiene que añadir, hasta el lugar donde los gorriones estarán pronto. coloca un beso en cada clavícula y lame una franja por el cuello de harry, sonriendo cuando éste se estremece.

—¿qué quieres, bebé?

—a ti.

—¿quieres ser bueno para mí, hmm? ¿quieres ser un buen chico para papi?

—sí, _por favor_ … quiero ser bueno —harry se ahoga. louis lo besa suavemente y se aleja para calmarlo.

—papi te tiene, bebé. está bien —mira al louis joven, que se ha quedado quieto, una mirada curiosa en su rostro, los ojos concentrados en harry.

—¿han hecho mucho de esto? —pregunta louis a sí mismo.

el louis joven sacude la cabeza. —bueno, un poco, pero… nunca lo he visto así.

louis asiente con la cabeza. —se llama subespacio. sólo mira y haz lo que te digo, ¿sí? tienes mucho que aprender, así que presta atención —subvierte su atención de nuevo en harry que está cerca de acariciar la mano que le ha rodeado la barbilla.

—¿conoces tu palabra segura, bebé? —harry parpadea y luego sacude la cabeza.

—eso está bien, tú y lou pueden hablar de eso más tarde. ahora vamos a usar un simple sistema de colores, ¿sí? verde significa que estás bien, amarillo significa que quieres pausar y podemos hablar de ello, y rojo significa parar. no importa qué, siempre me detendré cuando digas rojo e igual lou, ¿sí? llámame papi por el resto de esta escena y lou es lou, así no nos confundimos. ¿lo entiendes? si es así, pellízcame el dedo —dice louis, tendiéndole la mano.

harry sonríe, pero tímidamente lo pellizca y louis le sonríe de vuelta. —allí está mi buen chico. voy a hacerte sentir muy bien —dice, besando a harry otra vez.

—ya me siento bien, papi.

—te voy a hacer sentir mejor, entonces.

lou parece haber tomado la iniciativa de gatear en el espacio entre las piernas de harry, manos frotando arriba y abajo de los muslos de harry. louis se da la vuelta, sonriéndole. —eso es bueno, pero tengo una idea diferente. cambiemos —dice, saltando fuera de Harry, donde había estado acostado. harry hace un sonido suave, infeliz, así que louis pasa una mano por su brazo mientras él cambia de posición con lou.

—¿bebé, puedo tener tu color?

—verde, papi —dice harry.

—buen chico. voy a chuparte, hacer que tu polla esté bien y mojada, ¿sí? sabes que amas cuando hago eso. y vas a ser un buen chico y harás correr a lou. se va a sentar en tu rostro...

—sí, sí, por favor...

—tranquilo. no seas codicioso. deja que papi termine de hablar —louis chasquea la lengua y harry se calma de nuevo—. lámelo, bebé. ponlo agradable y húmedo y luego te montaré hasta que ruegues por correrte.

—nada de correrse —dice lou, en voz baja, pero severo. harry levanta la cabeza para echar un vistazo de louis a lou—. nada de correrse, harry. no hasta que no hasta que te digamos —dice lou.

louis sonríe cuando harry gime lastimoso en la parte posterior de su garganta.

el louis joven no pierde el tiempo, poniéndose a ello. él da la vuelta para que su culo empuje contra la boca abierta de harry. el louis joven y él se miran por un momento y sonríen, mientras harry se aferra a las caderas de lou con sus grandes manos. —adelante entonces, bebé. cómeme —dice lou, sonando mucho más seguro que al principio de esto. louis asiente con orgullo y se instala cómodamente a lo largo de los muslos abiertos de harry.

louis frota la barba contra el interior de los muslos suaves y sensibles de harry y éste se sacude un poco, alejándose del culo de lou para gemir débilmente. — _papi_.

louis sonríe para sí mismo pero intenta mantenerse impasible, apretando la rodilla de harry para recordarle que sea bueno. —enfócate —dice, lamiendo el lugar que acaba de frotar, admirando por un momento la mancha roja que ha creado. circula con su mano la base de la polla gruesa de harry, bombeando lentamente mientras lou se muele contra la cara de harry, cabeza hacia atrás. lou suelta un gemido agudo y ruidoso que hace que louis ruede sus ojos, porque nunca le ha gustado el sonido de su propia voz.

louis lame alrededor de la punta una pocas veces, antes de tragarlo, tarareando tan pronto como la polla de harry hace contacto con su garganta. él está familiarizado con la forma en que pulsa y el tirón de las caderas de harry cuando intenta evitar follar la garganta de louis.

louis vuelve a subir, lamiendo la parte inferior con trazos gruesos y anchos, y mantiene su mano suelta alrededor de la base. lo masturba aun cuando chupa la cabeza, usando su pulgar e índice para tirar del prepucio hacia abajo como sabe que a harry gusta. grueso presemen rueda fuera de su ranura y louis vuelve a subir con su lengua, deslizándola en la ranura.

—vamos, harry, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso —oye decir a lou. mira hacia donde está prácticamente sentado en la cabeza de harry, sosteniéndose abierto con ambas manos para la lengua de harry. lou sisea cuando harry sacude la cabeza y vuelve a caer, rápido y duro contra los gemidos de harry.

louis sonríe antes de meterlo en su boca otra vez, moviéndose fuerte y rápido y al mismo tiempo que el movimiento de las caderas de lou, poniendo su polla húmeda y lisa con saliva, el presemen derramándose más rápido ahora. la cabeza de harry cae hacia atrás y él gime fuerte y profundo y se agarra de las sábanas cuando louis baja por completo se y mantiene allí, lágrimas derramándose por su mejilla un poco, porque harry es jodidamente enorme, incluso si ha hecho esto desde hace años, aún necesita acostumbrarse.

—harry —gruñe lou y harry deja salir sonidos desesperados, respirando ásperamente por su nariz. louis sube y deja besos a lo largo de su muslo y lame alrededor de sus bolas, dándole tiempo para que pueda recuperar el aliento.

—lo estás haciendo muy bien, hermoso. ¿papi te está haciendo sentir bien? ¿qué color?

—verde verde _verde_ , pero…

—¿qué pasa, bebé?

—necesito correrme —dice, sollozando un poco en la última palabra.

—aun no, bebé —louis curva un dedo seco en el agujero ligeramente estirado de harry. sabe que harry puede tomarlo, con cuánto sexo tuvieron en el 2012, y puede sentir los músculos dar paso fácilmente. harry se esfuerza mucho para desligarse de la sensación, gimiendo suavemente cuando louis lo folla.

—no es necesario correrse, ¿verdad? ¿qué te parece si tomas la polla de lou mientras te monto, bebé?

harry lo mira, ojos salvajes y dilatados y el aliento desigual. se ve precioso, desaliñado, como si estuviera flotando justo por encima de su cuerpo. —¿puedes hacer eso por mí, harry?

harry se toma unos momentos para responder, y louis sonríe contra su muslo, follando su dedo lentamente mientras harry se enfoca. —¿color?

—verde —dice harry, con voz profunda—. puedo hacerlo, papi. quiero ser bueno para los dos. 

louis asiente una vez y luego mira a lou que parece un poco impresionado por todo. —termina de prepararlo —dice louis y se mueve rápidamente fuera de la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando sus rodillas se sacuden fuertemente. agarra el lubricante y lo unta en sus propios dedos, se lo tira a lou y se sube a la cama. él se ubica junto a harry para sujetar su mandíbula y besarlo profundamente, susurrando cumplidos silenciosos contra la mandíbula de harry. se endereza, follándose con tres dedos, sin necesidad de mucha preparación porque él y harry habían follado más temprano esta mañana.

mira por encima de su hombro a lou, quien tiene tres dedos y una lengua enterrada en el agujero de harry, con ojos salvajes. él da un breve asentimiento y lou se levanta, sacando los dedos, lo que le gana un largo gemido de harry.

—te tenemos, bebé. lo estás haciendo tan bien para nosotros —dice louis, montando las caderas de harry de forma que le da la espalda. toma la polla de harry por la base y la frota contra su agujero unas cuantas veces, dejando que la cabeza manche con presemen sus mejillas—. sí —murmura, viendo a lou alinearse.

hacen contacto visual y al mismo tiempo que baja, lou empuja hacia adelante. harry gime bajo y deja salir gruñidos estrangulados—y joder que se siente bien. puede sentir que sus propios ojos se dilatan con placer, la polla gruesa de harry enterrada profundamente en él, haciéndole sentir tan jodidamente lleno y correcto, como no se ha sentido desde su propia discusión con harry.

lou lo mira, se lame lentamente los labios y louis le sonríe. ambos lo entienden, por supuesto y se inclinan para besarse desordenadamente sobre los muslos de harry. lou sabe como maltesers[1] y sus labios no son para nada tan satisfactorios como besar los labios rosados, gruesos y suaves de harry, pero parece estar afectando a harry mucho. —mierda, mierda, dios, papi… _lou_ —gime harry, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, manos agarrando desesperadamente las caderas de louis.

—harry —replica lou otra vez, alejándose de la boca de louis con dureza—. todavía no —dice.

louis le da una mirada divertida, pero se retira y pone su atención en la longitud de la polla de harry, enterrándose justo de la manera correcta y tomando a harry profundo en un buen ángulo. puede sentir a harry estirándolo cada vez que se hunde. gime en voz alta cuando toca justamente su próstata y persigue el ángulo, manteniéndose sentado en la polla de harry y moviéndose hasta que puede sentir su orgasmo.

—eso es, bebé. te sientes tan jodidamente bien dentro de papi. dejándome tomarte tan bien y permitiéndonos usarte de esta manera — dice louis, arrastrando las palabras con lo bien que se siente—. amas ser utilizado, ¿no? amas ser el juguetito de papi…

—oh, dios… me voy a correr, por favor…

louis agarra su propia polla, tocándose duro y rápido y asiente a lou que  gruñe, enterrándose en harry. —córrete para mí, harry —dice lou apretando los dientes, su voz aguda.

harry se arquea, sacudiéndose salvajemente y perdiendo el control sobre las caderas de louis. —papi, gracias gracias gracias —gime harry y se corre. louis aprieta su polla y se corre justo después, derramándose en su mano y los muslos lechosos de harry.

—bueno —dice louis después de recuperar el aliento. se levanta, estremeciéndose cuando la polla gastada de harry sale de él, dejando semen por sus mejillas—. lou, trae un paño y un vaso de agua para harry. la va a necesitar —dice louis, limpiándose lo mejor que puede con las sábanas.

—louis —dice harry débilmente.

—sí, bebé, aquí estoy —sonríe louis, dejando que su mano acaricie el estómago y el pecho de harry. él se sitúa junto a harry, presionando besos en su cuello y mejilla inmediatamente—. hiciste un trabajo maravilloso, bebé. lo hiciste muy bien. escuchaste todo lo que dijimos.

harry da vuelta a su cuerpo entero y se acurruca contra el cuello de louis, haciéndose pequeño. él enrolla su mano alrededor de la muñeca de louis y respira con uniformidad. —¿puedes mirarme, bebé? —harry lo hace, levantando la cabeza lentamente como si estuviera moviéndose sobre lodo. parpadea unas cuantas veces, con los ojos tan dilatados que louis apenas pueden ver el verde de su iris.

—estoy aquí, ¿sí? vuelve pronto.

lou regresa con una franela, que lanza descuidadamente al lado de louis y un vaso de agua para harry. —voy a sentarlo —dice lou, con voz suave. maneja a harry como si fuera de cristal, moviéndolo lo más lenta y cuidadosamente posible para sentarlo. con cuidado lleva el vaso a la boca de harry.

—bebe un poco de agua, ¿de acuerdo? mi hermoso y buen chico —dice louis, frotando círculos relajantes en los hombros de harry. harry asiente, inclinando la cabeza hacia su louis y sonríe ampliamente y estúpido.

—¿siempre se pone así? —susurra louis sobre la cabeza de harry.

—no siempre. pero si es lo suficientemente intenso, cae en el subespacio bastante duro y puede tardar unas horas en regresar. pero nos tiene a los dos.

lou frunce las cejas, pero asiente serio y vuelve a colocar el vaso en la mesa lateral cuando harry parece haber acabado. louis jala a harry de nuevo en sus brazos, cayendo de nuevo en la cama.

—¿cómo te sientes harry? —pregunta lou, acercándose detrás de harry para hacer de cuchara grande. besa el hombro de harry como si fuera precioso.

—bueno. ligero. me siento muy bien —dice harry, riéndose en el cuello de louis.

—bien —dice louis, suspirando en su pelo rizado. cierra los ojos.

no está seguro de cuánto tiempo más se queda. lou y él hablan en voz baja mientras harry dormita y eventualmente louis se queda dormido también, harry envuelto en sus brazos con lou presionado firmemente contra su espalda.

\--

louis se despierta con su brazo alrededor de su harry. él suspira aliviado y se da la vuelta, alejándose de harry para hacer un balance de sí mismo y ver si todavía está cubierto de corrida o no. no tiene sus pantalones de dormir, pero eso siempre sucede cuando viaja en el tiempo.

louis se escapa de la cama lo más silenciosamente posible. revisa el reloj y todavía es lo suficientemente temprano para que tenga quince minutos más antes de que la alarma de harry para el gimnasio suene, así que se ducha rápidamente y se desliza en la cama, enterrando su rostro en los rizos con olor a coco de harry.

la alarma del teléfono de harry suena y él gruñe, apagándola, su mano como la de un zombi.

—haz —susurra louis.

—qué —dice harry, la voz gruesa por el sueño.

—acabo de regresar del 2012. el yo de ese momento lucia como la mierda, pero los dos montamos una escena contigo. te puse en tu primer subespacio.

harry ríe, rodando para enfrentar a louis. se frota los ojos y bosteza. —había olvidado eso.

—yo también, honestamente. mucho de esto se siente como un sueño —louis frota sus dedos contra la mandíbula de harry.

—sí, lo hace.

—¿sigues molesto?

—un poco —dice harry, pero sonríe después.

—sé que soy un idiota y estoy trabajando en ello.

una sonrisa brota en la cara de harry, genuina y tan suave que louis tiene que inclinarse hacia adelante y besar la esquina de la misma. —voy a terminar el papeleo —dice, la voz determinada.

—no es necesario. tenías razón, ya no tenemos prisa. a veces es difícil olvidar que no estamos contando los minutos hasta que uno rompa con el otro —susurra harry. louis le sonríe tristemente, encontrando la mano de harry bajo las sábanas para unirla con la suya.

—vamos a tener una casa en nueva york, porque somos ridículos. y cuando llegue el próximo año, podremos ir de casa en casa libremente como un par de maricones ricos. juntos.

harry apretó su mano. —juntos.

 

**fin**

___________________________

[1]Los Maltesers son unas bolitas de leche malteada recubiertas de chocolate con leche con un centro de estructura parecida a la de un panal de abejas. 


End file.
